


Attic Surpise

by souleaten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Non-Binary Crona, Old photos, Post Anime, Smoking, maka's mom mentioned as kami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souleaten/pseuds/souleaten
Summary: Maka finds a picture from her Papa's academy days that makes her question his relationship with her professor.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein
Kudos: 23





	Attic Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work written with the intent to publish so pls go easy on me.  
> I think this pairing is really fun and I would kill for a series about Spirit and Stein's academy days.

"Oh my _Death_." Maka gasped, staring at the old picture in her hand. She'd only been looking for pictures of her mom from the academy and she stumbled upon _this_ instead.

A much younger Professor Stein laid on a couch in only his boxers, hair tousled and hickies up his neck and shoulder. Absent were his trademark stitches and his giant screw. He had an arm tucked behind his head in a casual matter but his eyes told a different story. The look he gave the camera was "Are you fucking joking me?" mixed with "Why aren't you fucking me?" Considering the box she had pulled it from was labeled "Spirit's college things" she began to put two and two together. Did her Papa use to sleep with Professor Stein? Sure, he had said they were close but this? The thought made her shudder. He'd never even mentioned liking men much less her professor and his former meister.

"What? Your old man actually got something good up here?" Soul chirped, popping out from behind a stack of boxes. An old DWMA t-shirt hung on his frame, something he probably thought was cool enough to keep from all this junk. Her Papa hadn't explicitly said they could take anything from the attic but she doubted he was sober enough to notice.

In her surprise, she'd completely forgotten her friends were helping her look through all her Papa's junk. Crona peeked out from the stairs to the second floor, wearing one of her dad's old hats. Maka giggled slightly at how silly they looked before glancing back down at the picture in her hand and paling. They couldn't see this picture. She wasn't quite sure Medusa or Marie had given them the talk and she wasn't about to use this racy picture of Professor Stein to do it.

She let out a nervous laugh and shoved the photo in her pocket. She had to get rid of it. Soul quirked an eyebrow, confused at her strange behavior. "Just an embarrassing baby photo." She wrote off before turning to continue rifling through boxes. There was no way she was going to show Soul a compromising picture of their professor either. Knowing him, he'd totally bring it up to Black Star who would tell Kid and Tsubaki, who would get upset at her for showing anyone. She decided to just confront her Papa about it later when Crona and Soul were at their various after school activities.  
  


* * *

"Papa?" Maka approached him, alarmed to see Professor Stein leaning against the balcony that led to the academy entrance as well. The two men did this often enough, sitting outside, looking over the city and smoking. The smoking was a terrible habit but these hangouts kept her Papa out of the bars so she didn't harp on him too much for it. Once or twice she found them laughing together, probably recounting long gone academy days. She didn't think her Papa would bring him to a meet up though. They had grown closer again after Asura was defeated which Maka began to question now that she held the photo in her hand.

"Yes, my darling Maka?" He chirped, a lovestruck grin on his face. Yuck, he was so obsessed with her.

"Uh, I found something in your attic." Nervously, she pulled out the photograph with a shaky hand. Regret welled up in her stomach at not having burned it or something. But no, she had to know about this photo. This wasn't going to end well... Maybe Professor Stein would fail her or kick her out of school for revealing such a compromising photo of himself. She'd never be able to live that down. "It's uh, kind of personal."

"Well give it here." Her Papa held out his hand, excited grin on his face. "I hope it's a picture of you in your bloomers!"

The young girl sweat profusely as she dropped it face down in his hand. No turning back now. When he flipped it over, all the blood immediately drained from his face. Professor Stein glanced over his shoulder, curiosity taking hold. His eyes widened slightly as he saw what it was. Maka held her breath as the two men just stared at it. The silence was deafened. Then her professor broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Would you believe someone else took this?" The Death Scythe whimpered. She shook her head, watching the older meister double over from how funny he apparently thought the situation was. His sense of humor really was twisted.

Stein chuckled and clapped him on the back. He was fairly amused for one of his students seeing a racy photo of him from his youth compared to how absolutely mortified her Papa was. His glasses were pushed back up the bridge of his nose, having slid down in his fit of laughter. His eyes turned to his weapon, holding something Maka had never seen in them. "Ah, that was before Kami came along. D'you remember that night, senpai?"

"Yes..." Spirit blushed profusely. "Maka, sweetie..." He trailed off, turning back to her with a nervous smile. There was absolutely no way he could play this off. His little girl now knew he used to sleep with this madman! Hopefully this didn't spark any revelation about their current relationship. He'd be so careful to hide it that there was no way she could possibly know they were seeing each other again and had been since Asura was defeated. All those alleyway kisses and long nights at the Patchwork Lab were surely secretive enough to be his saving grace.

"Your Papa and I definitely used to fuck." Stein grinned wickedly, a hand on his weapon's shoulder.

"Stein, you bastard! Don't use such foul language around my sweet baby!" Spirit fumed, shooting a look at him.

"There's a lot more where those came from. Senpai kept a collection." The older meister cackled. A mischievous glint hit his glasses as Maka's jaw dropped to the floor. Death, she knew her Papa was a pervert but this was a whole other level.

"Maka, sweetie, no more looking around Papa's attic, okay?" He smiled sheepishly, face bright red. Why had he even let her up there in the first place? He must have been little too drunk when she asked and had completely forgot about those incriminating photos. "Just ask me next time you want something."

"Oh don't worry. I've learned my lesson." She grimaced and folded her arms across her chest in that way she did when he did something to embarrass her. To think her Papa not only took racy photos of her professor but kept them made her want to gag. "Keep the photo. I don't want it back."

"Don't mind if I do." Stein plucked it from the Death Scythe's hands and tucked it in his labcoat pocket. "I'll bring it with me to your place tonight.”

"What?" Maka gasped, eyes flashing over to her Papa.

" _Stein!_ " Spirit hissed, shoving his lover. When he turned back to his little girl, she was already headed for the stairs. Her hands were pressed firmly over her ears as she fled quickly. So much for defending himself. "Baby, come back! I can explain!”

Her pigtails whipped around as she glanced back at him with a frown on her face. "No way, I'm leaving! I don't wanna hear anything else."

As she started running down the stairs, Spirit turned back to Stein, a grimace on his face. "You're an asshole."

"And yet you love me." The doctor grinned wickedly and gave him a peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I hope to post more works later but who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
